ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Thor (films)
|allytype = Super-Hero |eyes = Blue |skin = Fair |hair = Blonde |physique = Very muscular and tall |otherfeats = -- |strengthlvl = |end = |app = Thor (film) The Avengers Thor: The Dark World Avengers: Age of Ultron Thor: Ragnarok Avengers: Infinity War Avengers: Endgame }} Thor Odinson, or simply known by his name as Thor, is an Demigod, known as the God of Thunder, as well as an Asgardian, and a super-hero, as part of The Avengers Team, through The Avengers Initiative order, by Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D.. He is the son of the All-powerful God Odin whom is the God-King of Asgard, protector of the Nine Realms and a formidable and legendary warrior who was historically unstoppable and invincible. Thor is the adopted brother of Loki, who was originally Laufey's son. He appeared in the Thor and The Avengers films as one of the main protagonists, and will return again in the upcoming sequel Thor: The Dark World, portrayed again by Chris Hemsworth. Appearance Tall, Muscular with golden hair and wearing asguardian armor with a red cape and uses a hammer. Personality Righteous, brave, fearless, perseverant, and chivalrous. Can speak in a condescending tone at times, but has respect for life and is endeavored to humans. Powers & Abilities *Superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability, endurance, reflexes, agility, senses, and longevity, Electric Manipulation, Thunder Manipulation. *Immortality *Nigh-Invulnerability *Godly Strength *Regenerative Healing Factor *Abilities via Mjolnir, Weather Manipulation, Demensional Transportation, and Flight. *Master Martial Artist and Hand-to-Hand Combatant. *Master Tactician, Strategist, and field commander. *Wields a Magic, All-powerful, Indestructible, Uru-Metal Alloy Hammer known as Mjolnir. (Uru is an indestructible metal alloy that is far stronger than Vibranium and even stronger than Adamantium) Super-Strength Thor, due to being a God, has Godly strength and powers, such as being able to crush the Mark VI's Gauntlet, headbutt it and send it a far distance, throw it to the ground and stand toe-to-toe with the Hulk in the Avengers. He has thrown Hydra soldiers around and can send them or the Iron Legion far distances by just punching or kicking them. He can break Ultron soldiers with his bare hands, grabbed a falling car mid-flight and dropped it on a bridge with ease in Avengers Age of Ultron, and can crush the ground with his feet. Durability Since Thor is a god he has increased durability which is beyond an average human's normal durability. Thor is bullet proof and has taken hits from the Mark VI and Hulk in the Avengers. He has also taken hits from Ultron's upgraded vibranium armor in Avengers Age of Ultron. He has survived a massive explosion from the bifrost bridge in Thor and survived an explosion that destroyed an entire city in Avengers Age of Ultron. Electricity is ineffective against Thor as he is the God of Thunder. Weapons Thor uses a powerful hammer called Mjolnir a gift from his father Odin.The hammer is made from a metal called Uru and was forged into a dying star. Odin then put magic on the hammer to make it more powerful. Properties: -Powerful hits. Thor has been able to use his hammer to break the bifrost bridge, smash the iron legion and Ultron soldiers, flip a car, knocking Frost Giants miles away, break the earth and destroy an entire city in Thor, the Avengers and Avengers Age of Ultron. He can charge his hammer with lightning to hit with extra damage. -Flight. Mjolnir enables Thor to fly far beyond the speed of sound. -Blocking. Thor often uses his hammer to block weapons and projectiles, protecting himself. -Projectile. Thor can throw his hammer at enemies and command it to come back to him. He can also shoot lighting from his hammer and charge his hammer with lightning before throwing it at enemies to cause more damage. -Weather manipulation. Thor has been shown to use Mjolnir to make tornadoes, control the rain and command lightning. -usage Mjolnir can't be lifted by others who are not worthy. Odin once said "Who shall ever hold this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor," because Thor is worthy, he can lift the hammer and possess its power. Teleportation Thor uses Heimdall's help to send him from realm to realm in less than a minute by calling him. Stamina The God of Thunder seems to have increased stamina beyond human levels, as he fights armies of Frost Giants in Thor, Chitauris in the Avengers, Dark Elves in Thor the Dark World and Hydra and Ultron soldiers in Avengers Age of Ultron without getting tired and regaining full strength, even after a fight between him and Ultron. In his final form he still continues fighting. History Iron Man 2 Thor was first referenced in Iron Man 2, when Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. 'was ordered by director Nick Fury to leave his post at 'Stark Mansion, and transfer to "New Mexico". This is because Thor was already banished at this time, and crash landed in New Mexico. At the end of movie in the post-credits scene, Coulson arrives at New Mexico beside a crater, revealing a giant hammer embedded within the sand in the center, and Coulson saying, "Sir, we found it." Thor (film) The Avengers (film) Iron Man 3 Thor was again referenced in Iron Man 3 by Aldrich Killian, while Tony was held captive, saying "...ever since the big dude with the hammer fell out of the sky, subtlety's kinda had it's day." Thor: The Dark World The Avengers: Age of Ultron Thor is set to appear again in the second installment of The Avengers along with the rest of the characters, but this time with additional team members and more darker storyline than before. Quotes "I accept your surrender." "Your ancestors called it magic, and you call it science...well I come from a place where they're one in the same thing." Notes * Chris Hemsworth portrays the character throughout the course of the Thor series, as well as in The Avengers. Trivia * There are no current trivia available on this topic, as of the moment. Gallery File:Thor-Avengers.jpg images (1).jpg images (2).jpg thor-4.jpg Thor-thor-32844859-1280-983.jpg Thor6.jpg Thor.jpg VisionThor Iron Man.png Thor-iron-man-avengers-2.png Avengers age of ultron thor-art.jpg Avengers-wallpaper-thor.jpg Chris-hemsworth-thor-the-avengers.jpg Thor Avengers 2.jpg Thor-isnt-helping-in-funny-new-clip-from-avengers-age-of-ultron.jpg 1de1f29a703bbf065655faf591082699.png References * There are no References to display. External Links * There are no External Links to display. ---- Category:Thor (film) Category:The Avengers (film) Category:God Category:The Avengers Initiative Category:Asgardian Category:Thor: The Dark World Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Thor Cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Characters Category:ATTENTION Category:Pages Under Development Category:The Avengers Movie Characters Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Category:Main Protagonists Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters Category:Marvel Franchise Category:Avengers: Endgame Category:Avengers: Infinity War Cast Category:Male Characters Category:Male Movie Characters